


small and little and held

by Lokincest



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Size Kink, Spooning, this is actually canon and you can fight me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to be the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small and little and held

"I wanna be the little spoon," Thor mumbles when Loki brings him to bed.

Loki can't help but shake his head and grin. It's funny, the way a little illness and medication will bring out the truth in people. After Loki had his wisdom teeth taken out, he wouldn't stop telling Thor, "I love you," over and over again, sometimes giggling, sometimes sobbing because he was convinced Thor didn't believe how much he meant it and would leave him for a sparkly unicorn. Or, as Loki had put it, "shparkly."

But that had been powerful pain medication. Thor only has a touch of a cold making him miserable, and too much cough syrup, combined with a lack of sleep. Thor asking to be 'the little spoon' isn't exactly anything scandalous. But it is cute.

Loki pulls back the covers on their bed and helps Thor sit down. "Do you?" he asks innocently, as if he wasn't aware of Thor's preference.

"Yessss," Thor whines, like a child, and Loki holds off on giggling at him.

They used to sleep the other way, with Thor curled around Loki's back. Somehow they must have both just assumed that was what was expected of them. Expected _why_ Loki couldn't say now. It seemed so silly in retrospect. Half of the time, Loki was too warm and felt smothered in Thor's arms... but he felt bad asking Thor to get off of him, because he knew that Thor just craved the intimacy of being close. Then one night, Thor was already in bed and Loki slid in behind him.

It felt so natural, Loki couldn't fathom why they hadn't figured it out sooner. Being pressed against Thor's back was so much nicer. He could tuck his face against Thor's neck if he wanted to, or throw his leg over Thor's. Despite his dislike for being smothered, he was quite happy to do it to Thor. Loki always wanted to hold something in his arms while he slept, and having _Thor_ in his arms was so much better than a stupid pillow. And Thor loved to be held.

So no, it was hardly a surprise, except that Thor never usually asks. It has become a wordless arrangement between them, nothing they explicitly agreed upon, but something they've both been doing for weeks now. In a way, it's good to know that it's something Thor actually wants, not just something he's been going along with to keep Loki happy.

"But I was hoping _I_ could be the little spoon tonight," Loki says, in mock seriousness, doing his best sad puppy impression. The 'mock' part is lost on Thor, who immediately looks startled and then stricken. Thor's 'sad puppy' impression is miles ahead of Loki's, because there is genuine heartbreak there that wrenches Loki's chest.

"Okay," Thor says, and Loki wants to fucking cry because the big lout is so disappointed, but Thor tries to scoot back on the bed and pull Loki to him. It's only when Loki doesn't let himself come that Thor hesitates, and at length seems to realize Loki is teasing him. "Loki," Thor says, his voice thick with mixed emotion and mucus.

"I was only kidding," Loki says gently. "I don't mind being the big spoon."

"I'm sorry," Thor says. "I know we should switch but I just…" his eyes are full of tears and Loki feels a stab of guilt. He didn't sign on for this. He didn't want to make Thor cry over something so trivial. Some days he does, but not today. "I'm sorry," Thor says again.

"Don't say sorry," Loki sighs, climbing onto the bed. He straddles Thor's lap, and kisses him soundly, clutching Thor's head when the big puppy starts to lose balance. Loki has to break away finally, planting one hand on the mattress to keep himself from toppling over, and the other on Thor's shoulder to keep him upright as well.

"I said I don't mind," Loki says. "What I mean is, I actually prefer it. I just wasn't sure if you did."

"I do," Thor confesses quietly.

Loki takes pity on him, and pushes Thor back onto the bed. Thor collapses readily, sinking into the pillows with a sigh. He wiggles, making himself comfortable while Loki climbs over him to the other side of the bed. By the time Loki settles in behind him, Thor has finally nestled himself just so. They lock together, Loki wrapping himself against Thor's back until they are tangled and Loki is somehow almost lying on top of him at the same time.

"Do you like this?" Loki asks, laying his head on Thor's shoulder.

"Hnn," Thor says, making a sleepy, fussy noise. "Yes, thank you."

Loki can't help but laugh softly. "I don't see how you could. I used to hate it; I'd feel like I was either going sweat to death or be crushed. But here I am, wrapped around you like some pale, clingy octopus. I guess that's kind of hypocritical."

"No, I love it," Thor says, reaching for Loki's arm and pulling it tighter against him.

"Why?" Loki asks, squeezing Thor in his arms. He smiles when Thor makes a happy noise and curls in on himself more, snuggling back against Loki's front. "Do you like the warmth?"

"I'm so big," Thor sighs, and for a second Loki frowns with confusion, wondering if their coherent conversation has ended and now Thor will start babbling about unicorns or some other feverish thing. But to his surprise, Thor explains; "People expect me to be strong all the time. Sometimes I just want to be small, and little, and held."

"You are _so small_ ," Loki says immediately, rocking Thor in his arms. "My little Thor."

"Loki..." Thor says, unsure of whether to be pleased or offended.

"Shh, I'll keep you safe," Loki says, laying kisses on Thor's shoulder. "I promise I won't smoosh you while you sleep, or lose you amongst the blankets, even though you are so very tiny."

"I hate you," Thor laughs, but buries his face into the pillow to hide his blush.

"Nice try, little liar. I know that means 'love'."


End file.
